


Bear

by Anonymous



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Rin makes Maki a gift
Relationships: Hoshizora Rin/Nishikino Maki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: anonymous





	Bear

Rin had the perfect gift for her girlfriend. Well not the perfect gift because this was Maki but close enough. She (with the help of Kotori) had made a red and white bear plushie, on the fabric of one of the paws was a little red star just like Maki’s image symbol. Rin had also created a few outfits for this little bear, ranging from sundresses to a santa outfit and also her personal favorite, an orange scarf. 

Their warm colors just went well together. 

Rin smiled to herself as she carried this bear carefully. She couldn't wait to give the gift. So it was a little early for valentines day but who cared! She’d just have to make something else for the fourteenth. Maybe some star themed chocolates? After all, her big date idea involved a trip to an observatory in Tsukuba before staying a night in the nicest hotel she could afford. 

Wait, she was getting distracted. She needed to think about this bear gift! With a big smile on her face and a bear behind her back, Rin greeted Maki who just stared at her. Suspicious as always. Rin only wanted to spoil her and she should be used to this by now anyway. 

“Maki-chan!” Rin held out the bear with a smile. “I have somethin’ for nya!”

Her surprise was priceless, Maki looked both Rin and her gift up and down before glancing away. “You bought me a gift?”

“Made you one,” Rin corrected, puffing up her chest in pride. She’d worked so hard on this goddamn plushie. “It has a bunch of outfits you can dress them up in!”

“Oh?” Maki asked, raising an eyebrow as her lips curled up into a smile. “Your fashion sense or mine?” After a little teasing she took the bear and held it in her arms. “He’s really cute.

Blush started to dust both of their cheeks but Rin just smiled. “Are you still good for the fourteenth?”

“Yeah…” Maki quickly glanced around before giving Rin a little kiss on the cheek. “Where are you taking me?”

“You’ll find out!” Rin replied, giggling to herself as she took Maki’s hand and pulled her along.

“Wait! Rin, tell me!”


End file.
